The invention relates to a frame hinge having a hinge arm which may be secured to a furniture frame and a hinge pot which may be set in a door leaf and is connected to the hinge arm on the frame side by way of at least one articulation pin. The hinge arm is arranged on a first wedge plate which, together with a second wedge plate having a wedge surface or wedge surfaces facing in a direction opposite to a wedge surface or surfaces of the first wedge plate, is located between the hinge arm and the furniture frame. One of the two wedge plates is movable relative to the other.
Items of furniture are known, sold in particular in the USA, which have such thin side walls that no furniture fittings can be mounted thereon. Such item of furniture is provided at the front with a frame which carries furniture fittings, for example hinges and supporting rails for pull-out guide assemblies. Conventional hinges cannot be mounted on a frame of this the, since they project too far into the furniture. For items of furniture of this type, suitable frame hinges have been developed.